The Sound Stones
The Sound Stones is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by J. Larry Carroll, it originally aired on September 23, 1987. Official Summary Vultureman discovers a map that outlines the route to the legendary Sound Stones of Darkside. He approaches the Mutants asking them to help him steal the stones to make a sonic weapon and defeat the ThunderCats. The Mutants refuse to help and Vultureman steals the stone himself. In the process, he awakens Sondora, guardian of the stones. The Luna-Taks arrive and save Vultureman from Sondora's attack. After explaining his plan to the Luna-Taks for a sonic weapon, they force him to work for them. As Vultureman tests the weapon, Lynx-O advises Panthro to invent a counter-attack weapon, but Panthro runs into trouble making a sonic weapon with comparable quality to Vultureman's. In Skytomb, the Luna-Taks attack the Tower of Omens with Vultureman's weapon. Using the Sword of Omens, Lion-O saves the ThunderCats from the blasts. Panthro discovers that Vultureman is using a Sound Stone. Snarfer, aware of the Sound Stones legend, goes to the Cats' Lair library and discovers the location of the stones. At Darkside, Sondora trusts Lion-O and gives him a Sound Stone for Panthro's weapon. The ThunderCats defeat Vultureman and the Luna-Taks. Lion-O returns the Sound Stone to Sondora, who, in turn, transports all the Sound Stones to another dimension, forever preventing them from being used for evil purposes. Official Moral Vultureman is rebuffed by the other the Mutants in seeking help with his plan to find a Sound Stone from Darkside and use it to build a Sonic Gun to fight the ThunderCats. Undeterred, he sets off on his own, but he is tracked by the Luna-Taks. As he steals the Sound Stone, he is set upon by its Guardian. But the Luna-Taks rescue him and co-opt his project and plans. Together, Vultureman in the Luna-Taks developed a sonic weapon and attack the Thundercats, beginning at the Tower of Omens. The Thundercats are initially set back in the tower is captured. Panthro's analysis determines that the sound stones are involved in Snarfer uses his research into a legend to determine where the Thundercats can find another to defend against the Luna-Taks. Lion-O, Panthro, Lynx-O, and Snarfer locate the altar on Darkside and encounter Sondora and the guardians. Lion-O realizes they are not enemies but protectors of the stones, and he seeks their help for their just cause. Sondora allows him to remove the stone and offers counsel on who should use it. In the meantime, the other Thundercats are attempting to retake the tower and have some success and told Vultureman resorts to his Sonic Gun. But help arrives when Lion-O and Panthro return with their own Sonic Gun, operated by Lynx-O. With their teamwork, the Thundercats turn back the Luna-Taks. When the Thundercats take back the Sound Stones to Sondora, she transports them to another time mentioned, teaching line on the Thundercats at some power, once discovered and able to be used for evil purposes, is better not harnessed. In this episode, Lion-O and the ThunderCats show the teamwork can exist beyond one's immediate family, peer group, or community. In seeking the Sound Stones on Darkside, Lion-O realizes that Sondora and the guardians share common ideals with the ThunderCats and therefore should be treated as friends. The common bonds that unite us with other people will be on how we talk, where they live, what color her skin is, or what our ancestry is. They extend to what our values and interests are, to what we believe in, what our goals are, and ultimately to her humanity. For example, we may be very aware in meeting someone for the first time how different he or she is, especially when the person speaks another language, has another skin color, wears clothes and follows customs that are unusual to us, and goes to different place of worship. But when we go beyond these appearances and get to know the individual as a person, we may find much in common. We may share values like respect for the law, concern for the environment, and the right to free speech and practice of religion. We may discover we have the same taste in music and art, and we may agree on future career goals, like wanting to learn to do scientific research. The things that deferring to aid us from others are usually more evident, while the elements that unite us are more difficult to discern and take time to discover. But it is worth the time and effort to seek out what we have in common with others. In doing so, we extend our network of friends and our sense of community beyond its most common denominator to encompass our humanity. Story Inside Castle Plun-Darr, Vultureman is explaining is latest plan which would involve using one of the legendary Sound Stones of Darkside to manufacture a Sonic Gun that he could use against the ThunderCats. However, tired of Vultureman's constant failures, Slithe and Jackalman want nothing to do with his plans. The determined Vultureman decides to carry out his plan alone. Vultureman arrives at the Ruins of Darkside but when he tries to take one of the Sound Stones, the priestess Sondora and the Guardians of the Sound Stones attack him. However, the Lunataks had been observing Vultureman from Skytomb and Tug-Mug and Chilla arrive to help the Mutant and force him to come with them to their flying fortress. The Lunataks and Vultureman, now armed with the Sonic Gun, fly Skytomb to attack the Tower of Omens. The ThunderCats try their best to ward off the attack but are no match for the power of the Sonic Gun. They eventually retreat back to Cats Lair and the Lunataks take control of the Tower of Omens. The ThunderCats create their own sonic gun to counteract Vultureman's. Lion-O, Panthro, Lynx-O, and Snarfer head to the Ruins of Darkside to obtain a Sound Stone. Sondora, after realizing that the ThunderCats' intentions are good, gives one of the stones to Lion-O. The remaining ThunderCats lay siege to the Tower of Omens, planning to retake it. The Lunataks however, spot the Cats and launch an assault on them. The Cats are all but defeated when Lion-O and the rest of the gang arrive in the ThunderTank to rescue their friends. Now that the tank has its own powerful sonic gun, the ThunderCats successfully defeat the Lunataks, sending them fleeing. Lion-O then returns both the Sound Stones to Sondora who, realizing their potential danger in the wrong hands, teleports them to a different dimension for safekeeping. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Sondora. * Slithe and Jackalman appear in the beginning of the episode and only for a brief moment while Monkian never appears in this episode. * Mumm-Ra does not appear in this episode. Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by J. Larry Carroll